


Late Mornings

by PrinceEllie



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2d is frisky, 2doc - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M, cute shit, goodbois, happy bois, kiss, minor smut, murdoc has a hair kink, murdoc is lovey, seriously oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceEllie/pseuds/PrinceEllie
Summary: Murdoc and 2D awake to find themselves cuddled together and content, and they have a soft, lovey morning together.2D and Murdoc have an established relationship and love cuddles oof





	Late Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this fic for some OCs of mine but decided to edit it to fit 2Doc so
> 
> Take iT
> 
> Oof

At first, Murdoc had no idea where he was. He blinked, trying to come to his senses.  


The room, his room, was lit with a pale, dusty and dim glow, the light reflecting off of his mirror and haphazard scatterings of glass bottles, making little glints of light explode in his vision whenever he turned one way or another. The scent of stale booze and cigarettes had been washed away by fresh rain and he realized his window was open, letting the gentle breeze of what he could only assume was late morning.  


As he sighed and turned to look for his phone he felt a solid, warm weight holding him down that he somehow had not noticed yet. Turning, he discovered a sprawl of silky blue hair spread across his bare chest and a slim, pale arm thrown across his stomach. Stuart’s body was curled up beside him, almost every part of his body somehow in contact with his own. Their feet were touching, Stu’s legs were intertwined with Murdoc’s, and the younger boy’s arm was around him. His face was relaxed and peaceful, his soft blue eyelashes fluttering every now and then as he dreamed.  


Murdoc was startled, at first, by the appearance of his bandmate in his otherwise empty bed, but was quickly overwhelmed with a strange affection and a need to pull the boy even closer. The singer shifted slightly in his sleep, grip tightening on his body, and he felt his face flush.  


‘How did he end up here?’ he wondered, unable to recall the previous night’s events that might’ve led up to this situation. “Will he be upset if I wake him up? Should I sneak away and pretend it never happened?”  


He really didn’t want to get out of the bed, seduced into laziness by the slow morning and the warmth of his singer’s body. Deciding he didn’t actually care, he shifted onto his side and pulled the younger into towards him, tucking the blue head under his chin and throwing a arm overtop both of them. Stu didn’t even seem to wake, simply adjusting his hold on Murdoc’s stomach and allowing himself to be moved. 

Murdoc closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep again, but he simply couldn’t. Not with Stu so close, his breath on the skin right under his collarbone, the smell of his shampoo filling the whole room. Asleep, his face was a mask of calm and peace, his mouth parted slightly to breathe and his lips….  
He did his best to cut off that train of thought before it derailed.

 

Beside him, Stu finally began to wake. His dark eyes blinked open to see Murdoc’s mismatched ones gazing off into the distance, hazy and unfocused. He felt the heat radiating from the bassist’s body and simply stared at him for a moment, taking the quiet opportunity to examine his features.  


His jaw was sharp but covered in a fresh, blackish stubble that trailed down his neck but was only noticeable up close. His lips were full but uneven and slightly irritated from all the biting and picking he was known to do. His eyes were sparkling as always, even unfocused.  


Stuart felt an odd compulsion to snake his hands through Murdoc’s signature fringe and just see what it felt like, even though it was greasy and unwashed. He didn’t care at all, letting his fingers find their way to his partner’s bedhead. Murdoc didn’t seem to notice until Stu ran his fingers through the locks from his bangs to the back of his head, slowly dragging them across his scalp. He watched in fascination as Murdoc’s eyes went from wide-open to half-lidded and he tilted his head into his thin hands. He scratched his scalp lightly to experiment and was delighted when he heard an unmistakable purr.  


Having been awake enough, the singer’s teasing nature began to show. He firmly grasped Murdoc’s hair in each hand and tugged ever so gently, being rewarded with a deeper purr more akin to a growl. His nimble fingers moved back to his bangs again, running along his scalp, taking and tugging a bigger handful of hair this time. He could’ve sworn he heard a tiny moan escape Murdoc as his lips parted to sigh.  


When he did it a third time Murdoc’s eyes shot open and stared down at him with warmth and curiosity, each color vibrant and inviting. Stu stared back at him, wondering how long it would take to simply get lost in his eyes.  


“Stu..” he mumbled, cheeks flushed pink. “Good morning.”  


“Good morning,” he replied casually, again petting the bassist. He definitely heard purring now.  


“That feels really nice,” Murdoc continued, eyes once again becoming half-lidded. His sleepy smile twitched into a smirk.  


“Yeah?” Stu drawled, lazily tugging with one hand and combing through the mess with another. Murdoc shifted against him, rearranging his body even closer to the other.  


“Yeah..” He sighed, trailing off in a growl as the bluenette became bolder. He tugged even harder, actually tilting back the bassist’s head, and Murdoc responded with rolling them both so that he could wrap his arms around Stu’s mid-back.  


“Dont start something you can’t finish so early in the morning.” He quipped. The other only smiled.  


“I can finish anything.” He replied, fingers still in Murdoc’s hair, chests flush together and Murdoc’s arms melting his skin where they touched his lower back.  


Before he knew it, Murdoc was above him, his own back flush against the comforter. The bassist hovered above him propped up on his hands which were on either side of Stu’s head. He flushed bright red, Murdoc’s gaze sending shivers down his spine. The warm glow of filtered sunlight stood out around the silhouette of Murdoc, making him look ironically like an angel..  


He felt a burning deep in his stomach as his hands went from the elder’s hair to the his shoulders, gripping tightly as he leaned upwards and the other leaned down. He felt the other male tremble as he gripped his skin, gently digging his fingernails into his skin. Murdoc’s forearm was right across the small of the singer’s back, tugging upward enough to press their hips together with unbearable pressure. Murdoc’s breath smelled like old alcohol and tobacco and the singer closed his eyes, shivering when he heard a growl, or more accurately felt it, rumble through Murdoc’s chest as their bodies surged together and their lips touched…


End file.
